


A Mother's Understanding

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: IDIC [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride in accomplishments makes certain Vulcans acknowledge their feelings. Amanda gains insight to her mate's logic.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Understanding

By: Lisa AKA FireStar  
August 04, 2006

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Rating : PG-13

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else just let me know where.

Summary: Pride in accomplishments makes certain Vulcans acknowledge their feelings. Amanda gains insight to her mate's logic.

IDIC- Solutions:

A Mother's Understanding

Amanda Grayson watched with avid curiosity as he husband of over forty years observed the pomp and ceremony of a human graduation. She wondered how it was that they had come to this place at this time and moreover she wanted to understand why now? What was the logic in this sudden approval of Starfleet?

Sarek had disowned their only son Spock for entering this very same academy and they had spent the next eighteen years estranged because of his choice. Yet ,here Sarek stood watching an other graduate with the pride a father might show. A pride he should have had for his son. Amanda watched as Saavik her beloved Son's metee crossed the stage to accept her diploma. The young woman was a favorite of Amanda's and she had come to consider the young woman almost as her daughter. At one point Amanda had even considered adopting this wild child. Sarek however had been adamant in his refusal.

"No my wife we will not adopt Saavik! I refuse to consider it. You may offer the child the comfort of our home and our support but she will not become our legal daughter in this way." Amanda had wanted to argue but the firm look on her husband's face warned it would be a wasted effort.

"My wife Spock is fond of this child. I would not have him thinking I seek to interfere in his raising of it. He has chosen this Halfling as his protégée and I refuse to interfere."

Amanda had backed down believing at the time Sarek had meant well even if she did not agree. She had assumed Sarek had not wanted to make the situation between he and Spock any more strained. Amanda had said not more on the subject. As always her husband ruled their lives and she wondered if even then he had been thinking of this possibility.

Amanda watched as her beloved son's eyes never left the girl. Over the years she had watched Saavik follow Spock around like a puppy and she knew he had let this scared child in. Spock was in many ways the ultimate Vulcan. The years of estrangement from his father and home world had made him a strong individual. Spock had become on his own merit as much of a legend as Sarek. Amanda also knew that Spock let very few into his heart and soul. She knew that because of the estrangement Starfleet and the Crew of the Enterprise had become his surrogate family. This had hurt both Amanda and Sarek but it was the price she paid to be with her beloved husband. Amanda might have resented this pain had she not known one thing. Amanda knew deep in her soul that Sarek was very proud of their son, if frustrated at their continued estrangement. She sighed and wondered once more why Sarek looked so pleased and satisfied?

Why show pride in this child when he had rejected his own?

Then she looked back and noticed the way Saavik looked at Spock for an instant. She felt the pieces fall into place. Of course it all made sense now. How could she have missed the most obvious thing? She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Her husband and son had finally found something to agree on or rather someone. Saavik was perfect for Spock. She had risen by her own merit and was a strong woman. Her loyalty was unquestionable and she was as a well forged blade. Of course Sarek would approve. If Saavik was around Spock would always be safe and Secure. That had been the reason for Sarek's refusal to accept Spock's career choice the danger he had placed himself in. Spock was the last in his line and Sarek had sought the continuation of the House of Surak because it was Vulcan. It had been fear that had made Sarek so intractable and pride that had refused to allow Spock to bend either. Spock refused the constraints placed upon the heir and sought his own destiny. Amanda had been torn between her love for Sarek and her love for Spock unable to bridge the gap and unwilling to risk losing either.

In the last years they had found some common ground and this child had oddly been the key. Ironic when Amanda recalled how opposed Sarek had once been to taking the hybrid children back to Vulcan. Sarek had know that the children of Hellguard would be a challenge to his world. In the end Spock's logic had prevailed and the children had been fostered. Spock had remained in contact with all the children but this Saavik was special. Amanda had been drawn to the child at once. There was a savagery and nobility to this child that was most impressive to see. Of course the child's defiance of Sarek for chastising Spock had one her place in Amanda's heart at once. She still smiled at that memory.

Flashback Vulcan 10 years earlier…

 

Sarek looked away and at his wife. He recalled the fears. "Will you adopt the child then?"

"If I was married I would. A child needs two parents." Spock said He stood his ground anger barely contained. His rage showed in his stance.

"Spock you can not do this." Sarek had faced off with his son his voice loud and commanding. "It would not be the best for the child. How can you raise her when you are away in space?"

Saavik running up and kicking Sarek in the leg. "No yell at Spock."

Amanda had walked to Sarek to calm him down .She had been shocked to see the child fly at her mate. Sarek had been taken aback by the attack and been forced away from their son. The child had stood between them glaring angrily and then Amanda had froze as a blade appeared.

"No hurt Spock. Shut your mouth." This followed by an almost feral growl. "My Spock .guard him from you! You no hurt anymore!"

Amanda had been pleased to see the child defend her son but afraid at the knife. She remembered Spock's reaction. Her son had been so gentle and caring.

"Saavik no." Spock had caught the child before she could inflict more damage. He held the shaking child to him. "Sarek only fears for your well being."

Saavik had glared at them her body between them and Sock. "He hurt...You hurt inside."

Amanda recalled the stunned look on Sarek's face and then the look of admiration.

"She is very protective of you my son."

"Indeed." Was all Spock had said The look of wonder that this child was so much his. That Saavik cared for his well being and was willing to defend him with deadly force.

Amanda remembered the look and then the latter conversation. Saavik had won Sarek's respect that day for not only herself but for Spock as well. It was as if her husband finally saw the man her son had become. A man even a wild child would defend.

Amanda had no illusions then or now when it came to Saavik she would defend Spock to the death. Then again Amanda understood that feeling all to well herself. Had she not always protected Sarek even at the cost of her son. She sighed and wondered why Vulcan males were so demanding of their mates. Forty years latter she was still uncertain to this reason but only knew she loved Sarek more then her own life.

Now ten years latter she watched as Sarek seemed to be planning something. She sighed as she saw opened her mind to his. What she saw should have shocked her, instead it pleased her. He had not rejected Saavik as she had believed no. instead he had seen what her future role in his house would be. A daughter by marriage. Her mate was indeed a patient male. She remembered his promise not to force Spock after his last bonding. She moved to his side.

She remembered his words.

"...she will not become our legal daughter in this way."

Yes ,Sarek had decided even then that Saavik was to belong to their son. He had chosen to allow Spock to mold Saavik into his perfect mate while he never even realized he had been doing that. Saavik had been welcomed in their home to learn her place and role even as he denied making her place legal. No he had wanted Saavik as a bond-mate for his son so she could not become his sister / daughter by adoption.

Spock was pleased with his father's look of pride and wondered how different it might have been if Sarek could have bent for him?

"Saavik you do your mentor and Vulcan proud. I could not be more pleased if you were my own daughter."

"I am honored sir." Came the shy and low but polite answer. Saavik looked down as she recalled their first meeting. She was not ashamed of protecting Spock but she should not have attacked Sarek.

Spock nodded to his family. His Pride at Saavik's achievements very much in evidence.

Sarek looked at Spock thinking. {I am proud of them both. If only they would unite and make our house strong and viable again. }

Amanda took her mates fingers and smiled. Sometimes the great diplomat was not so subtle. Sometimes she had to even agree he was right.

Sarek resolved to assist them after all it was only logical that both his pride and his joy be one house and one person a family.

"Saavik be perfect for Spock." Amanda said She removed her restrictions on his interference.

"I concur and so it shall be." Sarek said smiling down at his beloved wife.

Amanda watched as her two Vulcan's showed more emotion then she had seen in over forty years. She smiled broadly and looked at the object of this emotion standing between them as a bridge. Amanda then knew even if she had not loved Saavik before she did now. She was her daughter in all but name. Smiling she walked to her family and knew deep in her soul it really was only a matter of time until that to became a reality. One just had to be patient with Vulcan's and love them no matter how stubborn they could be.


End file.
